Fang Snow
"So this is how it’s going to go down, huh, Fang? Very well then. It’s time to put this family feud to rest." - Fenrir Snow Appearance Fang is a grey wolf, smaller in size because she is a female. She has a mix of white and grey on her coat, sharp fangs, and a slender frame compared to her brothers. Background Fang is a member of the high prestiege Snow family. Each member takes service to the Brotherhood very seriously, and considers it a great honor to be placed so highly among the ranks of the Brotherhood's army. After Fenrir abandoned the family and became a fugitive, the family was quickly exiled from the Brotherhood. Now they yearn nothing more than to turn in their brother, dead or alive. Fang takes responsibility over her brothers in the aftermath of Fenrir's desertion. However, under her leadership and with little options, they are forced into mercenary work. This work endangers their lives for little pay. Fang then sets forth the motion to hunt down her brother in order to return the family back to glory. Rivalry With Fenrir Fang has an intense rivalry with Fenrir. The two are the oldest of the household, however Fang had always been jealous of Fenrir's natural ability. Fang lacks this ability and has to train rigorously to achieve the skills Fenrir possesses. This in turn has made her bitter against her brother and a one sided rivalry brewed. After Fenrir's desertion, this rivalry fuels her drive to capture Fenrir, not only for family glory, but for herself. Volume 2: Horus : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 2: Horus '' With Fang's planning and research, the Snows are able to track Fenrir down in his cabin in the Wolf’s Den. They then launch their assault. While Danzel and Raymus team up to lure Fenrir away from his cabin, Fang and Patrice observe Bastion abducting Iris Lawton. Fenrir then arrives on the scene and after a confrontation, both are defeated and knocked out by Fenrir. When they come to, the Snows return to their hunt, tracking him down to the Bay Area. The four attack him once they find him, again. Fenrir is injured in the confrontation by Patrice, but Fenrir is also able to blow off Danzel's leg and severely burn Raymus. Even with their injuries so severe, Fang forces the family to continue their pursuit. They are finally able to track Fenrir down at Horus Headquarters. The four observe the chaotic surroundings, but are able to avoid any encounters with Company Manticore. They track Fenrir to the transportation bay as Fenrir, Iris Lawton, Lucy, and Bastion make their escape and launch their attack. Fenrir battles his siblings one last time. He uses a mellyst cloud to hide his movements, and picks off all his brothers. Fang is the only one left standing to confront Fenrir, and unlike the other times, she gains the upper hand. Fenrir is blasted several times by Fang and is critically wounded. Fang then goes for the final blow but is Fenrir is shielded by Iris. Fenrir then pushes Iris into a teleporter, and detonates a grenade, incinerating all within the transportation bay. It is unknown if she survived the attack.